Things Change
by ScuroMelodia
Summary: It has been awhile since Loki decided to leave and things have changed greatly. When they return for good this time they finally see Mayura only to notice that she has changed. She doesn't smile as much any more, and she has lost most of her love for mysteries. As the two dig deeper into this new development a dark evil is rising just around the corner and its after her.


Yup you all guessed it ANOTHER story. I should work on the others but I need these ideas out. So here we are on a Fan Fiction about an Anime I loved watching and reading.

* * *

_Why did they _leave_ me here by myself? They left without a note or anything _why_? What did _I_ do _wrong_? And the worst is that after _they _left my world had fallen apart within hours… Someone please help me before the dark swallows me whole…_

Everyone was filing in to the class room of 3-C History happily there was talking going on everywhere. And a current conversation got everyone's attention…

"Well the magazine says that a guy's turn on point is his stomach." A black hair girl said.

"Yea but I bet that is fake Luka." Another girl exclaimed.

"No you both are wrong, it's their feet." another said. Soon the whole group was in an argument so no one heard the door open and close. The one who walked in even became curious as to what they were talking about. Soon they all turned and yelled.

"TELL THEM THAT A GUYS TURN ON IS HIS STOMACH, MAYURA!" The one in question turned towards them and in a non-caring voice said. "Actually you are all wrong a guy's turn on point depends on the type of guy and what he likes or dislikes." There was coughing coming from the front of the room so everyone looked over to see a guy with greenish hair and glass coughing and blushing.

"Umm, ok class lets settle down and umm… direct the conversations to a little more…appropriate topic for the school setting." Everyone settled down after that.

"Ok well as you all know I will be taking over for Mr. Takigawa 'till he is to return. And to start introductions I will go first my name is Yamino Ryusuke and yours?" Yamino asked the girl in the front role.

"I'm Kiki Minatory and it's nice to meet you Sensei." Then the girl to her left spoke.

"Hi I'm Kilo Akko and I hate my first name." (Ok it is going to go left for introductions)

"Hi, Ikuto Akko and the idiot to my right is my sis."

**1...2…Skip 20 students -_- later**

"Hi, I am Luka and sorry for that conversation." Next and last was our favorite character.

"I'm Mayrua Daidouji and I enjoy reading and mysteries." And with that she turned away.

"Well then that's all we have time for today, so I'll see you tomorrow and Miss. Daidouji can you please stay after?" Everyone left some giving worried looks and others worried about getting to their class on time.

"Mayrua did you ever work at a detective agency before?" He asked without missing a beat.

"No why? And what is up with that question?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"I was just wondering if you ever meet or heard of a detective agency called the Mythical Detective Agency before."

"No, I never heard of it now can I go?"

"Well one more question, do you know any one by the name of Loki?" He asked with slight hope in his voice.

"Yet again NO can I go now, I'm already late for 2nd Period." And with that she walked out leaving a very sad Yamino.

"Father she doesn't remember anything. I mean she didn't show any sign of racialization* when I asked her." Yamino told his father.

"This has never happened before, the memory spell will weaken and the victim will at least seem they have seen or thought about it."

"Loki what are we going to do? Are you sure you can't get the cure for it?" Yamino asked as a last attempt.

"I'm sorry Yamino but I already tried." Loki said to his second son. He then got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Um, where are you going?" Yamino asked walking quickly behind Loki as he left the Mansion.

"To Mayrua's." And with that they were off. But what they didn't know was that a surprise was waiting them.

* * *

Yup I need to start focusing on one story and one only…..Never going to happen.


End file.
